The invention relates to marine drives and to marine vessel and drive combinations.
Marine drives as well as marine vessel and drive combinations are known in the prior art. Marine vessels may include a trim tab for contact by the water for adjusting vessel attitude and/or altering thrust vectors, or otherwise affecting hydrodynamic operation of the vessel.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward marine drives and toward marine vessel and drive combinations.